inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 319
The Will of the Shard is the 319th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *The stranger who was firing diamond spears at Inuyasha is revealed to be Hōsenki. He brought the sacred jewel shard to the borderland so it wouldn't fall into the hands of evil. *Hōsenki's jewel shard becomes defiled and he starts to attack Inuyasha. Synopsis *Inuyasha questions the stranger who's made a nest inside his father's tomb. Myōga thinks he knows who the stranger is, and he guesses correctly; the stranger is Hōsenki, the demon jewel-maker who forged the black pearl for Inuyasha's father long ago. Inuyasha asks Hōsenki why he's nested inside the tomb of his father, and then the jewel-maker asks him if he is the Dog General's son; Myōga confirms this and tells Hōsenki that Inuyasha is not his enemy. Hōsenki says that since Inuyasha already used the black pearl once before, it should have become a permanent part of his eye. He also says that no one, no matter who they might be, is permitted to come to this place of death twice, and Inuyasha has made a terrible mistake coming back. Kagome becomes concerned when she sees that Hōsenki has the sacred jewel shard. She asks him why he brought the Shikon shard to the borderland. * Upon finding that he has the shard, Inuyasha demands that Hōsenki hand it over. Hōsenki says he cannot, because it was the will of the jewel shard to come to the borderland. He explains that he is a demon who is linked with gems. He can hear the voices of minerals and stones, he knows their desires and their thoughts. The Shikon Jewel shard came into his possession toward the end of his life; the shard told him that the Shikon Jewel must never become whole again, or tragedy and bloodshed will wash over the land. Hōsenki says that most of the jewel fragments are already in the hands of evil, so if this shard were to become one with the others, it too would become contaminated. So the shard wished to travel with Hōsenki, to a place where the hands of evil could never reach it. *Myōga says they would be wise to follow Hōsenki's instructions and leave the shard under his guard. Inuyasha refuses, because Naraku got to the borderland before they did and is hiding somewhere, just waiting to steal the shard from under their noses. Hōsenki says he will never part with the shard, no matter who comes to try and take it. He won't give it up, not even to Inuyasha. *Suddenly Hōsenki's arms jut out to attack, and they too are made of diamonds. Inuyasha draws his Tessaiga and says that Hōsenki has a hard time discerning friend from foe. He tries to crack open the demon, but the sword doesn't even make a scratch on Hōsenki's hard diamond body. Myōga can't believe that the jewel-maker is actually trying to harm Inuyasha. Kagome sees that the shard inside of Hōsenki has turned black and impure. A jewel shard can turn good or evil depending on its user, but from the story Hōsenki told, he didn't bring the jewel shard to the borderland for selfish or malevolent reasons. Kagome senses another shard, this one much stronger; Naraku! Miroku asks her if she knows what direction the aura is coming from, but she says it feels like it's coming from all over the place in every direction. The group comes to the conclusion that the mass of Naraku's tainted Shikon shards must be influencing Hōsenki's shard somehow. *Inuyasha tells Hōsenki to get rid of the shard before his soul becomes completely defiled. He doesn't listen though, saying one mere defiled jewel can't tap into a power as strong as his. Once again, Hōsenki says "I will never let it go," preparing to attack once again. Inuyasha is having a crisis of conscience about whether or not to take the shard from Hōsenki by force. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters